The Fiends of Nightmaria
The Fiends of Nightmaria is the sixth published novella in the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach series by Steven Erikson. Chronologically, it is set after Crack'd Pot Trail. The novella is also included in The Second Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach. Publisher's summary The king is dead, long live King Bauchelain the First, crowned by the newly en-cassocked Grand Bishop Korbal Broach. Both are, of course, ably assisted in the running of the Kingdom of Farrog by their slowly unravelling manservant, Emancipor Reese. However, tensions are mounting between Farrog and the neighbouring country of Nightmaria, the mysterious home of the Fiends. Their ambassador, Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq, seeks an audience with King Bauchelain who has thus far rebuffed his overtures. But, the evil necromancer has some other things on his plate. In order to quell potential rebellion nearly all the artists, poets, and bard wannabes in the city have been put to death, however a few survivors from the Century’s Greatest Artist competition languish in the dungeons bemoaning their fates. Well, just moaning in general really… and maybe plotting escape and revenge. An added complication is that the Indifferent God is loose somewhere in the bowels of the castle.http://www.steven-erikson.com/index.php/the-fiends-of-nightmaria-2016/ Dramatis Personae A''' * Allgiva, a demon High Concubine The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 9 * Apto Canavalian, critic and one-time festival judgeThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 4 * Archivist of the Grand Library, the Archivist of Farrog's 'Grand Library of the Arts, Alchemy, Nature and Divination'. The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 * ( the Assassin : see Avas Didion Flicker ) * Avas Didion Flicker, poet and adventurer The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 11 '''B * Barunko, thief, one of the 'Party of Five'The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 * Bauchelain, necromancer, partner of Korbal Broach, the new king of Farrog - Bauchelain the First The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5 * Beetle Praata, Imperial Courier of NightmariaThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 1 * Binfun, aka 'Binfun Son of Binfun', Royal Torturer of Farrog The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10 * Borbos, a 'Honeymooner' of the 'Lavender Hive of the Full Moon' The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 * Brash Phluster, young poet and singer C''' * ( the Century's Greatest Artist : see Brash Phluster ) * Cook at the Royal Palace, the head Cook in the kitchen of the Royal Palace of Farrog The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10 * ( Critic : see Apto Canavalian ) '''D * Dam Loudly Heer, the Head of the Thieves' Guild in Farrog * ( Demon Prince : see Prince Flail Their Limbs ) * Dessembrae, God of Tragedy E''' * Eemlee, (also Eeemlee), Ambassador Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq's pet slow-worm * Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach * Enthroned Demonic Mouse, a demon-possessed mouse in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace of FarrogThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 27 '''F * Ferryman, prisoner of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, possessed by the Indifferent God * Fiends, name used by the Farrogese to refer to the inhabitants of Nightmaria, the realm neighboring FarrogThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 * ( Firend : see Fiends ) * ( Firrwend/Firrrwend : see Fiends ) * Prince Flail Their Limbs, aka Prince Flail, a Demon Prince * Flea, twin brother of Midge Chanter * ( Flicker : see Avas Didion Flicker ) H''' * Hood, Elder God of Death The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 '''I * Indifferent God, a god with a shrine in Farrog The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 23 K''' * Kellanved, founder and first emperor of the Malazan Empire * Korbal Broach, necromancer, partner of Bauchelain, new Grand Bishop in Farrog '''L * ( Lady : see Oponn ) * Le Groutt, thief, one of the 'Party of Five' * Lurma Spilibus, thief, one of the 'Party of Five' M''' * Midge, twin brother of Flea Chanter * ( Mortal Sword : see Tulgord Vise ) * Mortari, thief, one of the 'Party of Five' '''N * ( Nehemoth : see Bauchelain and/or Korbal Broach ) * N'Gorm the Lesser, the previous King of Farrog O''' * Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq, Nightmaria's Ambassador to Farrog, a 'Fiend' * Oponn, the twin gods of chance: Lad's push/Lady's pull '''P * Pin Dollop, Grand General, Royal Farrogal Army * Plaintly Grasp, thief and fence, one of the 'Party of Five' * ( Poet : see Brash Phluster ) * Puny Sploor, groundskeeper and stabler of the Nightmaria Embassy in Farrog R''' * Relish Chanter, the only Chanter sister '''S * Shartorial Infelance, Seneschal of the Farrog Royal Palace * Sorponce Egol, actor of the 'Perfect Profile' * Spitted priest of Dessembrae, part of the Demon Prince's dinner * Steck Marynd, woodsman, one of the Nehemothanai * Symondenalian Niksos, aka 'Symon The Knife', thief, one of the 'Party of Five' T''' * Tiny Chanter, eldest member of the Chanter family * Tulgord Vise, Mortal Sword, one of the Nehemothanai '''U * ( Usurper : see Bauchelain ) Plot summary Artwork : Illustrations ( I - XIX ) & back covers; front & back images on dust jacket; and Illustrations below are all by David Gentry. File:Fiends 00.png|(PS) front & back covers above / dust jacket images XV & X''' below File:Fiends 02.png|'''I - p.2 (PS)The Fiends of Nightmaria, PS Publishing, UK HC (2016) / p.286 (Bantam)The Second Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, Bantam Press, UK HC (2018) File:Fiends 10.png|'II' - p.10 (PS) / p.294 (Bantam) File:Fiends 30.png|'III' - p.30 (PS) / p.317 (Bantam) File:Fiends 34.png|'IV' - p.34 (PS) / p.320 (Bantam) File:Fiends 36.png|'V' - p.36 (PS) / p.322 (Bantam) File:Fiends 42.png|'VI' - p.42 (PS) / p.328 (Bantam) File:Fiends 44.png|'VII' - p.44 (PS) / p.330 (Bantam) File:Fiends 50.png|'VIII' - p.50 (PS) / p.336 (Bantam) File:Fiends 64.png|'IX' - p.64 (PS) / p.352 (Bantam) File:Fiends 68.png|'X' - p.68 (PS) / p.356 (Bantam) File:Fiends 74.png|'XI' - p.74 (PS) / p.362 (Bantam) File:Fiends 76.png|'XII' - p.76 (PS) / p.364 (Bantam) File:Fiends 80.png|'XIII' - p.80 (PS) / p.368 (Bantam) File:Fiends 82.png|'XIV' - p.82 (PS) / p.370 (Bantam) File:Fiends 86.png|'XV' - p.86 (PS) / p.375 (Bantam) File:Fiends 90.png|'XVI' - p.90 (PS) / p.379 (Bantam) File:Fiends 92.png|'XVII' - p.92 (PS) / p.381 (Bantam) File:Fiends 94.png|'XVIII' - p.94 (PS) / p.383 (Bantam) File:Fiends 96.png|'XIX' - p.96 (PS) / p.386 (Bantam) Notes and references External links *Book review *Interview with Steven Erikson Category:Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novellas Category:The Fiends of Nightmaria Category:Dramatis Personae